This invention relates generally to an extension pole for use in a range of applications, such as handling and manipulating a tool head. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved extension pole adapted to be constructed from relatively lightweight and economical components while providing high strength and structural rigidity in combination with relatively quick and easy longitudinal extension and retraction.
Longitudinally adjustable utility poles are well-known and widely used to perform many different tasks wherein an extended reach is desirable. For example, extension poles are often used by workmen to manipulate a pruner tool head used to trim branches from trees and shrubs. Similar extension poles are used to manipulate paint rollers or, in conjunction with swimming pool applications, to manipulate brushes, leaf baskets and the like, used for cleaning and maintenance.
Telescopic tubular pole sections have been used in combination with twist lock devices for releasibly retaining the pole sections in a selected extended or retracted position of adjustment. Additionally, pivot brackets have been provided to interconnect multiple pole sections in a manner permitting the pole sections to be unfolded and interlocked in an extended configuration. In general terms, however, extension poles of this type have been relatively costly and undesirably heavy, or otherwise have not provided a desired level of structural stiffness in the extended configuration.
There exists, therefore, a need for an improved construction for an extension pole, wherein relatively lightweight and economically produced pole sections are adapted to be extended and retracted quickly and easily while providing a high degree of structural stiffness and integrity. The present invention fulfills this need and provides other related advantages.